Caught
by throughmusicthesoulsoars
Summary: Erik is congratulating his prima donna after a successful performance. They remain oblivious to their surroundings until they are interrupted...


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, it's a oneshot, but I wanted to write one with a lighter mood! I always thoughts Erik and Christine were really cute together, and if someone sees them... well, I'm not going to ruin it, enjoy! Please leave a review, they help so much! x**

* * *

Christine sighed, tired but happy from tonight's performance. Suddenly, a dark figure pinned her gently to the candlelit hallway wall, covering her neck and face with kisses. She giggled, squirming. "E-Erik, stop! I-" her sentence was cut off when he pressed a deep kiss to her lips.

She happily kissed him back, her tongue entwining with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer, his large cape swallowing both of them up. Christine pulled back just enough to breathlessly whisper, her eyes shining up at him. "Did I sing well tonight, my angel?"

Once again, he placed a kiss on her pale neck before murmuring smoothly, "Oh, my Christine, you did _very _well". She smiled at him, kissing him again. Taking her by surprise, he picked her up, spinning her around briefly. She could feel her pins holding up her hair fall down, letting her wild curls free. Erik set her down again, still kissing her.

Even now, after kissing him countless times, Christine could still feel her legs grow weak during such contact with him. She became greatful when he lifted her slightly off the ground, and she took this chance to wrap her legs around his strong waist. He continued to press her against the wall as they remained lost in their passionate kiss...

"Ahem". A stern voice reprimanded them. Both Christine and Erik jumped as Christine stood back on the ground and turned to face the person that had interrupted them, her face flushed and her heart beating quickly. She pulled away except for their still-entwined hands to stand by him.

Madame Giry looked between the two of them; Christine was blushing quite heavily and Erik was avoiding her gaze, staring at the ground. "I certainly hope I wasn't _interrupting _anything..." the ballet instructor swept her steel gray eyes across the couple.

"Oh! N-No of course not! Nothing... y-you didn't interrupt anything! It's quite fine, really, Madame..." Christine stammered nervously as she too dropped her eyes to the floor.

Erik lifted his head to smirk at his fiancee, his gaze turning to the ballet mistress. "May I help you with anything, Madame Giry?"

The older woman shook her head. "No, I was just on my way to get ready for bed. Which you should be doing as well, Christine", she instructed, her eyes taking in the young girl.

Once again, Erik came to her rescue. "As a matter of fact, _Madame_, I was just escorting Christine to her dressing room".

"Really." Madame Giry's criticizing look was no match for Erik's. She raised her eyebrow, probably because Christine's dressing room was right across the hall.

"Yes, why, Madame Giry, do you think that I am lying?" To prove his point, he linked his arm through Christine's and led her to her dressing room, stopping in front of it. "Mademoiselle Daae, please sleep well. Goodnight, my dear", he said to her, kissing her hand.

She smiled softly. "Goodnight, Erik". Madame Giry continued to watch, her arms crossed and eyebrow still raised as she regarded Erik coolly. He stepped away, tipping his head to Madame Giry before going away down the hall and soon slipping out of sight.

Christine opened her door, stepping inside. "Goodnight, Madame Giry". The stern woman merely nodded as she went off toward her own room. Christine shut the door softly behind her, sighing and wishing they had never been interrupted. She supposed it was for the best... she _was _tired from tonight's performance.

Christine slipped into her thin, soft nightgown. She walked over to blow out the candle at the far side of the room, stopping when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Do leave the light burning. You look like a goddess with the soft candle light". Blushing yet again, she turned to face Erik. He smiled as he rarely did and leaned to kiss her forehead. She smiled back. Her angel was so clever—leaving under Madame Giry's watchful eyes.

"And I cannot help but say how very adorable you look when you stammer and blush", he added, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Oh stop it. You were probably just as nervous". Ignoring his wishes, she blew out the candle anyway.

He growled playfully. "Do you know what happens when the Phantom's commands are not met?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked her up, gently tossing her on the bed. Her curls fell around her face as she looked up at him, her eyes shining with admiration.

"I think I am perfectly capable of accepting the consequences, Monsieur".

"Oh, not _these _consequences, my love". She giggled and squealed as once again he peppered her face and neck with kisses. Yet again, she felt herself flush as his kisses dropped lower on her neck.

Breathlessly, she writhed under his strong hold. "I give up! Alright! You win, my angel". Still gasping for air, she pulled him down to lie beside her, curling up close to him with her head on his chest. "I love you, Erik", she murmured softly, her eyes already closing with exhaustion.

Soon opening her eyes as if forgetting something, she plucked his mask off his face and set it on the nearby bedside table. She pressed a sleepy kiss to his deformed cheek, soon closing her eyes again. It still amazed him how she could look at his face, let alone kiss it. She looked so happy and safe sleeping next to him.

Holding her close, he soon fell asleep himself, a small smile on his face with the knowledge that his angel, his _fiancee_, was sleeping beside him.


End file.
